


Assistance

by trixiechick



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, green clan assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwafune has a conflict of interest and Yukari is called in for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> ever since i saw the final version of Nagare-chan's look, i could think of only one explanation, so i had to get it out before canon came in and interfered...

Iwafune's hands stilled at the sound of his ringtone, and Hisui frowned ever so slightly. At the sight of the frown, Iwafune stuttered and stumbled and fumbled, but Hisui knew that he had to check his phone because Hisui recognized that tone.

Iwafune had recorded Kotosaka saying each of their names to use as tones, so it wasn't exactly a difficult code to crack.

"Eh!?" Iwafune recoiled from his phone, and Hisui sighed, just enough to make Iwafune sweat. All Iwafune had to do was put Hisui into his chair. Surely Sukuna could wait that long.

Hisui was about to comment on that fact when a familiar, carefree whistle became audible outside the door. Yukari was coming back from doing his hair and makeup. Iwafune brightened, and went to the door quickly. 

"Ahh... Yukari-san, can I bother you for a moment?"

Yukari stopped and looked at Iwafune with an expression that _clearly_ proved that Iwafune was, in fact, _already_ bothering him. 

"I-I was just wondering if you could... finish here for me, a small problem has cropped up and..." Iwafune tried to explain.

"Eh?" Yukari narrowed his eyes disdainfully. "Are you trying to shirk your responsibility to your King?" he asked with disbelief.

"Er, no, that's not..." Iwafune paled. Hisui calmly cleared his throat. He was still not in his chair, so... "Oh! Well, perhaps, then, you wouldn't mind going to check on Gojo! He's, er, gotten himself into a pickle once again with the local constabulary..." 

Yukari blinked twice, and then he brushed past Iwafune and beamed at Hisui. "Nagare-chan! Your loyal knight is here for you!"

"Thank you, I'll be right back, he's only at the park near the bar, so..." Iwafune assured them.

"Don't get sidetracked," Yukari singsonged after him, his focus on Hisui. "Hmmm..."

Hisui smiled gently up at Yukari. "All you need to do is lift me into my chair..." he prompted Yukari.

"You know, Nagare-chan, I've often thought... for a King, you somewhat lack..." Yukari paused, thinking. Hisui narrowed his eyes, thinking of all the possible words that could fill that blank. Of course, Yukari wouldn't use any of them, but. He made Hisui _think_ about them. " _Style_."

Hisui's heart dropped.

"I mean, your chair has got that... urban chic technomodern appeal, but you're still dressing like a mental ward patient," Yukari frowned.

That frown was dangerous. Hisui countered with a pleasantly empty smile. "You know, Yukari, it's really unnecessary, I'm not that concerned with this physical vessel, so..."

"Well, of course not," Yukari laughed.

 _Laughed_.

"It's just... you look like you're in a _strait_ jacket," Yukari complained.

"The purpose _is_ to strap my limbs down," Hisui reminded him.

"Strap!" Yukari snapped his fingers, beaming. "That's it!"

"No..." Hisui warned.

"Oh, I got _just_ the thing the other day! I got it for this... well, there's no need for details," Yukari winked at Hisui.

"No," Hisui pled.

"I'll be right back!" Yukari skipped off.

"Yukari!" Hisui used his sternest voice to no avail. 

Yukari dashed out of the room, calling out, "Kotosaka, watch over your King!"

"I'm _your_ King, too," Hisui grumbled, disgrunted.

The green parrot flew into his room, screeching, "Wark, Yukari-chan's in trouble, wark, Yukari-chan's in trouble!"

"Yukari-chan is _never_ in trouble!" Yukari teased the bird, coming back into Hisui's room, carrying... carrying...

Hisui narrowed his eyes. Yukari was _definitely_ in trouble...

 

 

 

 

Iwafune came back to Hisui's room, relieved. "Not to worry, Gojo is fine, and the police have no desire to arrest him this time... ah..." He stopped short. He watched as Yukari finished buckling down the last strap on... on... well, they were on Hisui's feet, so they had to be _shoes_ of some kind, but... and he was wearing... it had ruffles at the collar and buckles all the way down the front... so many buckles, everywhere, and ruffles, and leather straps, a frayed bottom edge, and... those strappy things on his feet, like early Roman bondage footwear...

"Done!" Yukari stood up and looked over their King with satisfaction, but then he frowned. He licked his fingers... _licked them_... and then he straightened out a curl on Hisui's forehead. "I _do_ wish you'd let me fix your hair."

"My hair is not broken and therefore is not in need of fixing," Hisui responded mildly, but his voice still sent shivers down Iwafune's back. Iwafune felt that familiar tickle in the back of his throat, and his fingers itched to take the flask from his belt... "I'm sure this has all been very amusing, but..."

"Ok! Smile!" Yukari took Hisui's picture with his phone. "Fabulous! Selfie time! Kotosaka!"

"Wark! Selfie with Nagare-chan! Wark!" the bird took Yukari's phone and flew up a few feet. Yukari bent down and put his arm around Hisui, and made a peace sign. The bird took a photo. Yukari made a great show of kissing Hisui's cheek, and the bird took another photo.

Iwafune's eye started to twitch, and he swallowed hard, desperately needing a drink.

"Thank you!" Yukari thanked the bird, taking his phone back. He looked over the photos. "I'm going to upload these to ‹`jungle`› right away!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Yukari," Hisui warned in a low, dangerous voice.

"Our King is so shy!" Yukari laughed, poking Iwafune with his elbow. Iwafune wanted Yukari to leave him entirely out of this. In fact, if Iwafune could just slip away and go to his room, open his emergency brandy... "There's no reason to be worried, my precious Nagare-chan, you look beautiful enough to be in a picture with me, I promise!"

"You know that spa in Shinjuku you enjoy so much? The one I made sure to add a repeating appointment for you in their calendar... but I could just as easily take that away, and you'd have to make your own appointments. And pay for them." Hisui narrowed his eyes in just that way, and the monitor in front of him came to life.

Yukari froze, and then he smiled amiably at Hisui. "Oh, Nagare-chan, no need to do anything extreme. Of _course_ I would never _dream_ of circumventing your wishes. ... Ah, let me just send this one to Kuroh-chan, he still hasn't found his own King, so I'm sure he'd appreciate being reminded of how _nice_ it is to be close to one's King..." Yukari jauntily headed out.

Iwafune's heart dropped. 

"Yukari!" Hisui growled, but Yukari slipped away. With annoyance, he shifted his gaze, causing a menu to pop up on the second monitor.

Tentative, Iwafune stepped forward. "Ah... um... so, Hisui-sa-sama, I deeply apologize for my negligence this morning... um, shall we head over for breakfast? I can prepare anything you like, of course."

"Just a moment. I need to delete all of Yukari's progress for his games on ‹`jungle`›," Hisui grinned to himself.

Iwafune took a deep breath, and slipped behind Hisui's chair. As Hisui issued the voice commands to open the godmod mode for ‹`jungle`›, Iwafune discreetly took a sip from his flask.

It was going to be that kind of day. Again.

As they glided down the hall, Yukari could be heard wailing in his room, "Noooooooo, Nagare-chaaaaaaaaan!!"

  


* * *

  



End file.
